


The Bare, The Withered Tree

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: samhain_smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna drags Theo out in a building storm, supposedly for a picnic. However, she has something else in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bare, The Withered Tree

Theodore Nott walked slowly down the lane, contemplating the swift moving clouds above them. “And where are we going?” he asked Luna Lovegood, voice skeptical. 

There were more leaves on the ground than on the trees, and the wind was picking up, sending them swirling around their feet. It was truly an autumn day, brisk and bare and full of secrets. Luna smiled serenely at him, squeezing their entwined fingers. But ‘you’ll see’ was all she said; the only reply, in fact, she'd given the other times he'd asked since she'd unexpectedly handed him a picnic basket, which now resided, shrunken, in his robe pocket.

His girlfriend truly baffled him sometimes. Theo still didn’t really know how he’d ended up dating Luna, but she made him giddy and flustered (him! Flustered!) and filled him with all kinds of different thoughts in turns. Amazingly, he found himself happy, if befuddled at times, something he had never thought would happen after the war ended. So he followed these odd fancies of Luna’s, for they almost always worked out well, even when he would swear they wouldn’t.

“Oh, come now, Luna,” he wheedled, smiling hopefully at her. “A hint?”

Her grey eyes twinkled up at him. “A picnic,” she said, as slyly as any Slytherin he’d ever known, and it made him groan softly, chin dropping to his chest. She took the opportunity to stand on her tiptoes in the middle of the damp pasture lane to kiss him.

“We’re here,” she announced in that breathy, sweet voice of hers. Theo took out the blanket and shook it out, giving the large, bare tree above them a skeptical look. It was starkly outlined against the increasingly tempestuous sky. 

“Are you certain?” he asked, even as she beckoned him to sit. It would be a lovely spot in the summer, he thought, but summer had definitely ceded to autumn with its crisp, coloured leaves.

“Of course,” she said, and his head was immediately drawn down for a very thorough kiss.

Her lips were warm in the cool air, and Theo got lost in the kiss, the slide of her tongue against his. Her small hands pressed to his chest, and he found himself levered toward the ground. He broke the kiss, eyes slitting open in an amused manner that took familiarity to recognise. “Hungry, huh?” 

“Oh yes,” Luna said, fingers already working the clasp of his robes. “For you.”

He huffed a laugh, knowing there had to have been another reason to drag him out here in this gods-awful weather. The shrunken picnic basket was probably already getting crushed, but he really didn’t care right now. His hands slid up her sides to cup her breasts and squeezed.

The cooler air on his skin made him shiver, though the shiver of cold turned into one of arousal as her mouth, so hot, closed over a bared nipple as she continued to strip him down. “Luna, it’s going to rain,” he gasped after a few minutes, hands clutched in her robes. He could just see the storm clouds roiling above them, the tree branches outlined against the sky. 

“So?” she whispered, blocking the view with her face. She was flushed, eyes dilated and full of need as she pushed his shoulders back against the blanket again. “It’ll be worth it, trust me.” Her voice was even softer, her lips against his ear before she leaned back again. 

Theo groaned as her weight shifted back and she wiggled, settling against his hardened cock, still entrapped in cloth. As if his words had been cue, the first raindrops splattered down on his bare chest. The contrast made him gasp, as well as the heat of her skin and her lips. Somehow, between the two of them, his clothes were peeled off. The wind immediately absconded with his robe, but Theo was too distracted to care.

Long fingered hands pushed at her robe. Luna grinned at him and grabbed it herself, stripping it over her head in one smooth motion. She was completely naked underneath, something that somehow managed to startle Theo. If he’d known _that_ , they never would have made it to this tree.

She slid onto him slowly, all heat and love and intensity. Above them, the wind whipped harder, and the sky poured rain, quickly soaking her, them. Blond hair plastered down her skin, leaving pert nipples peeking out between the strands as she began to rock. Theo watched her in awe, thrusting in time with her and seemingly with the wind and thunder. She was some weather goddess, brought to life in this moment just for him to worship. 

The air thickened, and the tension built around them, in them. Theo gripped her hips, following more than guiding. His back arched as he pushed deeper, eyes wide as he looked up at the sky and at her face. Her head was tilted to the sky, and her hands raised toward it, hips jerking sporadically as she neared her peak. The sky exploded, lightning striking incandescently. For a moment, Theo thought it had hit them, for he felt electrified, shoulders digging into the ground as his entire body shook. His head thrashed as he came harder than he ever remembered, feeling her clench about him at the same time. The smell of ozone surrounded them. All he could see was her dark silhouette surrounded by the after-flash of bright light. Sound vibrated around them, thunder splitting the sky along with their cries of completion.

He trembled, clutching her to him. “We’re all right,” he heard her murmur a moment later, a soft chuckle sounding against his neck, barely audible in the rain. “It didn’t hit us. Just the tree.”

She always seemed to read his mind. Theo managed to look away from the top of her head, to the top of the tree, the rain making him squint. He thought he could see one of the upmost branches smoking slightly.

“Well, damn,” he said in awe. “I felt like it hit us anyway.”

Her chin tilted to rest on his chest. “Only us, love,” she told him, smirking faintly. “We’re just that wonderful all on our own.”

One arm gathered her to him, and the other grasped for his wand. A bubble against the rain and cool sprung up around them, and Theo kept her held close, over his heart, in the midst of the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the ever lovely angel_vixen for putting up with my whinging and for catching my stupid mistakes. Any left are all mine. I can only wish that what was in my head came out better onto the page.
> 
> Written for 2014 Samhain Smut.
> 
> Prompt: My sorrow, when she's here with me, thinks these dark days of autumn rain are beautiful as days can be; she loves the bare, the withered tree; she walks the sodden pasture lane. ~ Robert Frost


End file.
